Generation Gaps
by val'tanelle
Summary: [CV S3/Post-YGO] The recently formed Cardfight Vanguard club gets a new adviser who's transferred from the middle school department. Regal, charismatic and daring, he's not quite what the club expected and they're in for more surprises about the deck he holds. What's this Duel Monster card game that died fifteen years ago? No requests in reviews please.
1. A New Club Adviser

This fanfiction was written before episode 114 of Cardfight Vanguard. There is no set timeline. Any events that happen in episode 114 onwards that might affect this fanfiction will be considered non-canon unless stated otherwise. Several Japanese words and practices (last name, first name) will be retained to keep things in the context of Japanese culture.

Cover image taken from a gif from tumblr. Will add specific blog soon.

**Generation Gaps  
**A Cardfight Vanguard & Yu-Gi-Oh crossover

_The recently formed Cardfight Vanguard club gets a new adviser who's transferred from the middle school department. Regal, charismatic and daring, he's not quite what the club expected and they're in for more surprises about the deck he holds. What's this Duel Monster card game that died fifteen years ago?_

I: A New Club Adviser

Every night, Aichi always shuffled through his deck to unwind from the schoolwork. Often he dreamed about speaking to his cards, getting visions of battles from Cray and receiving prophetic messages about tactics and card combinations, inspiring him the next day. Tonight's dream hadn't seemed to be so different at first except that it was more vivid than usual. The sense of realness was surreal that Aichi thought his soul had left his body and went on to a different plane of reality.

He had been "talking" to Gancelot when the solitary liberator's attention was taken away by some sort of disturbance. Barcgal started growling, Maron's head jerked out of his book and Blaster Blade positioned his hand to the butt of his sword.

"What's wrong?" Aichi asked anxiously. He didn't see anything wrong and the sky looked perfectly blue. On his right, Alfred, king of the United Sanctuary, had stepped out with his loyal steed, looking livid.

None of the spirits ever talked - with a voice and lips moving – but they projected their thoughts through images and feelings. In this sense, Aichi could "hear" what they were talking about.

"_You dare defile this holy land, magician?"_

A black curtain appeared out of thin air and unveiled a man an armored man with a purple garb. He had a tall, coiling pointy hat-helmet attached with a double-layered shoulder pad. His arms, legs and feet were protected with sleek metal coverings with white spiral designs from his knees downward; only face and hands exposed to show human flesh. He wielded an emerald staff almost as tall as he was, a yellow orb seated at the mouth on top.

The magician didn't speak like the others, which made Aichi think he was perhaps from another land. That made Aichi anxious. Was another war going to happen in Cray?

Alfred's horse stomped on the ground. "_I have no desire to hear from a trespasser!"_

Aichi looked between Alfred and the magician. What did the magician say? Aichi didn't "hear" anything.

"_I listen to the demands of no other king but myself. Leave before you tempt me to unsheathe my sword."_

Aichi didn't like this development. Despite the threat, the magician had the audacity to smile almost as if he was amused by the idea of clashing with the knights.

"W-wait!" Aichi burst out when Alfred and the other knights were about to move in from the taunt. "Blaster Blade, what's going on? Do you really have to fight?"

Everyone in Cray was Aichi's friends but he would admit that they were looking quite intimidating right now. Blaster Blade was the only one he could really turn to without fear.

But before Blaster Blade could answer Aichi, the magician had taken a look at him and must have said something else because the knights appeared more aggravated. Blaster Blade had stepped in front of Aichi and taken out his sword.

"_He is an honored friend from Earth," _Blaster Blade said. "_Your master is not. Come close to him and I will burn you with my light."_

The magician swung his staff and Alfred charged at once. The curtain appeared again out of thin air and was the only thing that got sliced in half when Alfred ran his sword through where the magician was once was. The magician was gone.

Aichi wanted to know what just happened. It was the only way he could think of some way to be of help. But he could already hear a voice calling him back from Earth, waking him up from his sleep. His vision dimmed as his eyelids fluttered to the morning light.

Aichi groggily sat up. Still fresh from the dream, he was quick to be alarmed by the difference in today's morning greeting.

"You're finally awake!" his mother exclaimed, putting her hands on her waist. "You need to start waking up on your own. I'm not going to be always around, you know."

"Where's Emi?" Aichi asked. Ever since he was in middle school, it was Emi who woke him up.

"She's staying home," his mother answered, picking up a stray necktie on the floor.

"Why?" Aichi asked, pulling himself out of the bed. "Is she sick?"

"She might as well be," his mother said, sighing. "Since you're always Cardfighting, you hardly pay attention to your sister."

"W-what?" Aichi scattered to the floor. "Mom, what happened to Emi?" Aichi asked again, completely concerned. Had he really been such a bad brother to Emi? Because of Cardfight Vanguard?

"I'm just kidding," she said with a laugh. Aichi smiled a little but the joke left a foreboding note at the back of his head. "She's just tired from crying all night."

"What?" Aichi exclaimed, heart dropping. "Mom, I thought you were kidding!"

She looked at him questioningly. "I am. Wait, Aichi –"

"Emi, Emi!" Aichi sped through the hallway, running to his sister's room. He hastily knocked, calling at his sister from behind the door. "Emi, what's wrong? Are you all right? Did something happen at school?"

The door slowly opened with Emi rubbing morning stars out of her eyes. "Aichi, why are you being so loud?"

"Emi, I heard from Mom," Aichi said, bending down and reaching for her shoulders. He paused, trying to form his words as calm and polite as he could. "Um…I didn't actually hear everything but she said you were crying all night and I didn't even _hear_ it. I'm so sorry. I didn't even know. Is there anything I could do about it? I-I don't really know what I can do if it's something like a bully from school but…umm…I will do my best."

"Whaaat?" Emi glanced at his mother who was trying not to laugh. "Geez, Aichi, relax. Mom didn't tell you that I cried over a movie. It was ten so you were fast asleep by then."

"Oh…that's good?" Aichi breathed a sigh of relief then pouted at his mom. "Mom, why didn't you tell me? And why did you let Emi watched a movie so late?"

Emi rubbed the back of her neck, looking away. "Um…"

"What's wrong?" Aichi asked, looking at his sister and wondering about her behavior.

"I kind of _do_ have a 'problem' in school but not like what you think!" Emi finished quickly as Aichi's mouth gaped open. "I was a little sad so I wanted to watch something to take my mind off…"

Aichi looked over at his mom then back at Emi. "Do you mind telling me what it was?" he asked gently.

"It's nothing, really." At this, Emi had blushed slightly. "You should get going to school. You're going to be late again."

"Ahh…" Aichi stood up, conceding to Emi as she closed the door. How could it be nothing when Emi had been clearly affected by it?

"Her favorite sensei isn't teaching in the middle school anymore," his mother said, walking downstairs. "He intentionally left so Emi's pretty upset that he would transfer elsewhere. I think he transferred to the high school department."

"Oh?" Aichi looked at Emi's door sadly. "I've never seen Emi get attached to a teacher. Hasn't it been only a few weeks though?" Aichi followed after his mother to the dining room.

"Emi really admired him," her mother said, taking a seat. "A lot of her classmates did, in fact so they're all confused why he suddenly left."

Aichi nodded, taking a piece of toasted bread. He supposed admiring a teacher wasn't that different from a special friend. If he had a friend who suddenly left, knowing he would be missed, Aichi would be upset too.

* * *

"Hurry up, Aichi!" Naoki shouted from the doorway as the other students flood out of the classroom.

"Coming!" Aichi said, rushing to put his items in his bag.

"You don't have to rush him," Kourin said, still seated down on her hair while Aichi was busy. "It's not like we're going to be late."

"What did you say?" Naoki asked, marching back in. "That attitude's not gonna be helpful to the club!" We need to make use of all the time we have to train and prepare for the bigger fights in the future." He bent down forward to jab his finger close to Kourin's chest.

"Naoki-kun's right," Aichi said, putting his arms through the straps. "We don't want to keep the others waiting."

Kourin gaped at Naoki, momentarily stunned by his rudeness. She would have said something hadn't it been for Aichi's agreement. She settled to glaring at Naoki and walking pass him with her chin high. Naoki grinned.

The three of them left for their clubroom where they found Misaki and Komoi reading a pocketbook and a Cardfight Vanguard magazine respectively in silence. They stowed them away when Aichi and the others arrived, exchanging greetings with each other.

"Where's Nakamurabashi-sensei?" Aichi asked, putting her bag under the lab desk.

Misaki shrugged but said nothing to elaborate. Komoi pushed his glasses up his nose bridge out of habit and was the one to answer. "I was the first to come here and I didn't see him or his belongings around. I assume he will be here shortly afterward."

Aichi sat down, nodding. "I see. We should wait then."

"Why don't we kill some time and play?" Naoki suggested, grinning in his usual enthusiasm for the game.

"Wouldn't that be rude?" Aichi asked.

"It's what the club is about," Kourin said. "I think it's better than doing nothing."

"Agreed," Misaki concurred, nodding subtly.

Naoki threw a fist in the air. "Yosh, AICHI!"

Aichi responded with a start. "Y-yes, Naoki-kun?" He still wasn't that used to Naoki's outbursts. He didn't know whether the big grin in his face was a good thing or a bad thing.

"I think it's about time we have a re-match. No, I don't think the first fight we had could even be called a match. We need to have a real fight! Captain versus vice-captain!" He slammed the side of his fist on the desk. "We need to show to our members how strong we are to inspire them!"

Aichi, Misaki and Kourin couldn't help but smile. Choosing Naoki as a vice-captain was a consensus and in hindsight, it had taken them quite a while to realize how fitting he was for the job. Aichi had no experience being a leader (Misaki wishes to disagree though) but he knew being able to unite everyone as a team was a quality of one. Though Naoki lost against Kourin during their deciding match, skill was not the only thing a fighter should show. Naoki had the burning passion and unabashed love for the game. Naoki could be a little too enthusiastic and he had some English that needed fixing (when they told him the real meaning of "Break Time," he thought it was even more fitting to use it) but that was part of why it's so fun to have him around.

Komoi sighed loudly. Sensing Komoi had something to say, Naoki immediately threw him a dirty look.

"I suppose it would be entertaining to watch Sendou-san beat you in three turns."

Naoki smirked. "Don't worry, megane, knowing Aichi, losing to him is understandable but you bet I can beat _you_ in three turns."

"Hmph." Komoi pushed his glasses up. "I suppose jokes are fine every now and then."

A few minutes more of squabbling later, Aichi and Naoki finally had their match started. It was already twenty past three and both fighters had taken four damages each. Misaki volunteered to drop by the faculty and check if Mr. Nakamurabashi would be coming. When she returned, Aichi had dealt Naoki a finishing blow with three criticals on King of Knights, Alfred.

"Welcome back, Misaki-san!" Aichi greeted as the match was over. "How did it go?"

Misaki shook her head. "They said Nakamurabashi-sensei already went home."

"What?" Naoki who was frowning over the match and Komoi who was being smug about the outcome, cried out at the same time.

Kourin crossed her arms. "I can't believe he just left us."

"Maybe he forgot?" Aichi said.

"That's even worse," Kourin pointed out, frowning.

"Who cares?" Naoki prompted cheerfully. "Doesn't stop us from playing. Megane, fight Kourin!"

Komoi glared at Naoki. "I don't really mind but who appointed you to decide match-ups?"

"No one." Naoki crossed his arms smugly. "Just me, the vice-captain."

Aichi wanted to raise his hand but had stopped himself before embarrassing himself. "Um…"

"Yeah?" Misaki encouraged, putting her hand on her hip. Aichi smiled at her appreciatively.

"I think we should discuss the battle first." He looked down at their cards from the previous match. "I remember when Team Q4 lost during the nationals we went to a special training camp going over battles and strategies with another team. I found it extremely useful so I thought we should do the same."

Naoki straightened. "Go to a camping trip?"

"Huh? No, just discussing the battle we had so that – "

"A camping trip sounds awesome!" Naoki exclaimed.

"That's not what Aichi meant," Misaki said, looking at Naoki critically.

"Y-yeah, I know!" Naoki said, raising his arms to his chest in surrender. He didn't want to get on Misaki's bad side. "But we could use one too! Playing is fun and all but we need to have a different setting and mood. We can't be coped up in this room all school year."

Kourin rested her cheek at her palm. "We need the permission of the school to set any club activities outside school time and grounds."

"And Nakamurabashi-sensei isn't around to help us set up one," Komoi added.

"Argh!" Naoki scratched his hair furiously. "Now I'm pissed off at him."

"We'll talk about it tomorrow when he's around!" Aichi placated. "Let's talk about something else in the meantime."

"But what if he doesn't come again?" Misaki asked.

"I'm sure he'll come," Aichi reasoned, "…eventually."

"He better," Kourin said, leaning backward. "We can't just think of playing all day during club hours. We have to talk about plans of increasing our members and getting a better room and fighting equipment, like what Hitsue High School have."

At this, everyone's head lowered in thought. Hitsue had their very own Motion Figure System and they didn't have a pesky student council trying to stop their club from flourishing. Getting the club to be official was such an achievement to them but it turns out, they have a long way to go.

"Couldn't you…" Naoki gestured in the air to Kourin. "_Provide_ us with that cool hologram stuff? You are an idol and all."

"Sure," Kourin said amicably. "But we'd still need a bigger place and somehow, I don't think we can have the council approve of the gloves easily."

"No, wait, Kourin-san, you don't have to pay for the club!" Aichi said. "We can't rely on you. Everyone in the club has to contribute for it."

"I don't really care but we all have our own contributions. I can provide the club the Motion Figure System and the rest of you can contribute for the other things we need," Kourin said.

"We would need starter decks," Komoi said, his chin cupped by his hand. "If we are to entice new members, we have to provide them with starter decks. We can't just loan our decks to them."

"I can…probably supply starter decks," Misaki said, rubbing her arm. "But it's not going to be free. We still have to earn a living, after all…"

"Of course," Aichi said, smiling. "We'll collect money from the club members every month so we could buy decks."

Misaki beamed. "I'll ask Shin if he could give us a special discount, so don't worry about expenses."

"Sounds like plans are on the way!" Naoki stood up and snatched a chalk on the board. He wrote down "camping trip," "new clubroom," "cool equipment," "starter decks," and "getting new members." At the bottom, he also added "Nakamurabashi-sensei."

"Naoki-kun!" Aichi chided.

"We have to do _something_ about him!" Naoki said. "He can't just go home and leave us here to ourselves."

At that moment, the door slid open. Naoki dropped the chalk in fright and rubbed his sleeves hastily on Nakamurabashi-sensei's name on the board. Everyone in the room was silent.

"Nakamurabashi-sensei!" Naoki exclaimed in false delight, sweat dripping down the side of his face. "We _weren't_ just talking about…" Naoki stared at the person at the door and like the rest, he fell silent.

It wasn't Nakamurabashi-sensei at all.

"It doesn't look like you guys got the memo." He was amused. Something about his smile had reminded Aichi of that magician in his dream. "I had to drop by the student council's office so I was a little late. Nakamurabashi-sensei isn't going to come here anymore. I'm your new club adviser."

His jacket was unbuttoned and his pants looked more skin-tight than what the other teachers wore. He wore a unisex leather boots with a flat two-inch-heel and he had a chain belt loosely hanging on his side. The most striking feature that silenced the entire club was his punkish spiky-black hair, dyed with red highlights, and gold-blonde locks above purple eyes.

"My name is Motou Yugi." Yugi placed his weight on one leg and clipped his left hand on the pocket of his pants. "Just call me Yugi. Nice to meet you, Cardfighters."


	2. Making Plans

II: Making Plans

A chair scrapped against the floor. "A n-new club adviser?" Aichi repeated, standing up. "But why?"

"A teacher here? _You?_" Naoki exclaimed loudly, earning him the silent disapproval from his friends. Motou-sensei didn't look like an average teacher but it didn't mean he had to be treated with any less respect. For once, Naoki actually noticed their exasperation. "No, you got it all wrong!" Naoki told them, his smile getting bigger. "I know this guy!"

"Ishida Naoki, right?" Yugi asked, smiling.

Naoki pointed at his face, excited. "You remember me?"

"Of course," he said, proceeding to look at the others, stopping once. "Komoi Shingo?"

Komoi looked surprised. "Yes?"

Yugi only nodded, moving to Aichi next. "Sendou Aichi."

"Yes…?" Aichi asked, confused. "How do you…?"

"Man, I can't believe you guys don't remember him," Naoki said boastfully. "Well, I'm not surprised you don't remember him, Aichi. You transferred so that leaves Megane. Oh, wait." He turned to Yugi and pointed at Misaki. "How about Boss Lady, sensei? Do you know her?"

"Is she an upperclassman?" Yugi asked, looking at Misaki who felt compelled to slightly dip her head down in respect.

"Yeah."

"My first year in Miyaji was with your batch. I wouldn't know anyone a year older from you guys." Yugi walked in but instead of going for the teacher's desk waiting up front, he made his way towards them. He turned right and leaned against the ledge of a lab table where he stood with his arms crossed just a table away from them. The others just watched him move, still unsure on how to react around him. Only Naoki was being animated.

"This is so cool! Sensei, I know we barely knew each other but you were really one of the coolest teachers around. I never got to tell you this but I really like how you're doing your thing no matter what others think of you."

Yugi's mouth twitched. "My 'thing?'"

"You know," Naoki said, looking at him from hair to shoes. "The rebellious look you got that makes you so out of place in this boring school!"

Yugi threw his head up and laughed with a deep, rich voice that was slightly menacing but gripping. Rebellious was one way to describe his fashion taste.

"I _almost_ didn't get the job," he commented with an impish smirk. "But when I told them I lived for a couple of years in the states, they assumed I'd gotten the _taste_ from the Americans."

"Did they kick you out?" Naoki asked. "Is that why you're here?"

Yugi didn't seem to be remotely offended by Naoki's bluntness. "Nah, I asked to be transferred," he said. "I heard a Cardfight club started here so I wanted to come over the high school department to see it for myself."

"Wow, you transferred just for us?" Naoki was gaping in awe. "Guys, did you hear that? Our club not only reached to us students but also the teachers!"

"That is pretty impressive," Komoi said neutrally, looking calculative. Besides Naoki, he was the first to speak since their new club adviser arrived. "Does this mean you know how to play Cardfight Vanguard, sensei?"

"Mmm." Yugi put a hand in his pocket and for a moment, they all expected him to take out his deck. He didn't. "I've never competed but I think I'm reasonably good with it."

Komoi adjusted his glasses, looking at Yugi like an art critic. "Oh?"

"What do you mean 'oh'?" Naoki demanded, shooting him a berating look. "Show some respect!"

"You're the one who hasn't been showing respect," Komoi muttered, returning his look with a glare.

"What was that?" Naoki challenged.

"You two," Misaki warned. "Don't even start."

"Um…sensei, did you really transfer here just to become our club advisor?" Aichi asked, taking the opportunity while Naoki and Komoi weren't bickering.

"I didn't expect to become the club adviser," Yugi admitted. "And you don't really have to call me sensei. Yugi would do."

"Yugi-san then?" Aichi said with a small smile. Yugi nodded approvingly. "I never thought teachers would become interested in Cardfight Vanguard, especially in Miyaji. They seemed to be only interested in teaching students on how to live in the era of globalization…"

"Yeah, those boring stuff," Naoki seconded. "Yugi-san, I joined this club because I found my passion in Cardfight Vanguard. It's stuff that they never teach you in school, you know."

"I know what you mean," Yugi said, watching each of the students. "How about the rest of you? Why did you join the club?"

Komoi smirked. "Isn't that obvious? I consider Cardfight Vanguard to be the most sophisticated game out there. I joined to further educate people like Naoki about it and make an example through my true ingenuity."

Aichi chuckled nervously, forced to speak out before Naoki lunged at Komoi. "Hehe…I started the club because I really like Cardfight Vanguard. It taught me how to be more confident of myself and I found so many of my friends thanks to the game, including everyone in this room." At this, he smiled to everyone. Misaki and Kourin were the only ones to return the smile. Naoki and Komoi were already locked in a glaring death match.

"I joined because Aichi is my friend," Misaki said, encouraged by Aichi's honesty. "But that's only part of it. I'm serious about the game and want to learn more about it."

"Cardfight Vanguard is a battle between two souls," Kourin said next, speaking at last. "I'm here to fight as many different souls as possible in the battlefield."

Naoki turned away from Komoi and gasped at Kourin with watery eyes. Komoi unsuspectingly stuck his tongue at Naoki. "That's…so beautiful!"

Aichi chuckled. Naoki was right as always but it wasn't just what Kourin said. Aichi thought talking about why they joined the club was a beautiful moment. Even though they all knew other well, it was a good transition for them to do introductions. It was different hearing what people felt with their own words and not through Cardfighting.

"How about you, Yugi-san?" Aichi asked.

"Yeah," Naoki exclaimed. "You're part of the club now, Yugi-san, so you have to answer! You didn't tell us what it is in Cardfight Vanguard that you like."

They were all looking at Yugi expectantly it was impressive he didn't twitch under their gaze. He regarded all of them very coolly, taking his time to respond as if he wanted them to hold their breath in suspense.

"I'm a game enthusiast with a preference for strategic games like Cardfight Vanguard," he said. "Board games like go and shogi have their merits but they're not as imaginative. It's harder to connect with the units when you know they're just empty pieces of wood without a heart or a soul." Yugi closed his eyes to image it as he explained. "Isn't that right?"

There was a chorus of nods and agreements with Naoki being enthusiastic as per usual. "Totally!" he cried out, a fist in the air.

"Well then, we should get started, or continue." Yugi eyed at the board. "You guys were talking about something before I came in?"

"Oh, yes." Aichi gathered himself quickly to take charge of the explaining. Yugi was turning out to be a really cool teacher and more. He didn't want to disappoint. "We were making plans for the club. We thought of increasing our membership, buying better equipment, getting a bigger room, training camps…So far, we agreed to let Kourin supply us with the Motion Figure System and Misaki with the starter decks. We would need a club adviser's approval for all of this especially if we are to get the council to approve it…"

With slight apprehension, Aichi watched Yugi read the board. Was he the only one feeling anxious around him? Maybe it was because he was a new teacher. Yugi remembered Aichi from middle school but Aichi didn't recall him at all. He would have thought a unique fashion style as that would have been easy to remember.

"I can see the first three lists tying in to membership," Yugi commented. "We would really need to get the Motion Figure System approved if we want to draw in new members."

There was a sudden wave of defeat that struck everyone. It didn't even have to do with getting new members. Aichi and the others would really love to have the hologram system all for themselves. Ever since their fight with Hitsue High School, it had just been painful playing on desks. But what were the odds of getting the MFS approved? They had been on the student council's bad side since the beginning.

Aichi opened his mouth to explain their situation to Yugi but Yugi beat him to it.

"I'll talk to the principal directly about it," Yugi said.

They all gaped at him.

"Y-you will?" Aichi asked excitedly.

"Woahhh, you and the principal are friends?" Naoki asked.

Yugi shook his head. "Not really but I figure if we could get her support, the student council wouldn't be in a position to disagree. You still have to write to them a proposal though," he told Aichi.

Aichi nodded vigorously. "Yes, I'll do it as soon as I can!"

"Does this mean you know, sens- Yugi-san?" Misaki vaguely asked. She wanted to be careful in case Yugi didn't know. The student council had been conspiring against the club since its conception. How would a teacher react to that?

Yugi smirked. "I do. Gave them a piece of my mind earlier about it." He pushed himself off the chair and walked toward the board. "I'll give you my email and number. You're not allowed to bring cellphones to school, right?"

"I have special permission to because of my work," Kourin said, taking out her ebony white Blackberry phone.

"And what would that be?" Yugi asked as he wrote on the board.

"I'm an idol."

"Mm, you must be popular." Yugi turned around. "Aichi, email me your draft before nine?"

Aichi nodded. "_Hai_."

Yugi dusted his hands free of chalk. "Sounds like everything's set. I'll leave you guys for the rest of the day. Kourin can always message me while in school if you need me." Yugi made a beeline straight for the door. There were many chair scratches as everyone (with the exception of Kourin) hurried to stand and bow but Yugi was long gone before they could greet him a proper goodbye.

"He sure was in a hurry," Komoi observed.

"Having transferred at the start of the semester, he probably had a lot to take care of," Misaki guessed.

"Maybe," Komoi said. "I wonder if he plays Cardfight Vanguard."

Naoki rolled his eyes. "Of course he does! Didn't you hear anything that he said?"

"Better than your amateur brain would ever," Komoi shot back. "He didn't know Kourin-san, an idol of Ultra-Rare! As a Cardfight Vanguard fighter, he should have known something as frivolous as that."

Kourin laughed. "I don't think he would be interested in an _idol_ group for card fighting. Even if he was, Suiko would be the closest to his type."

Naoki grinned wolfishly. "Ohohoho? What if Yugi-san is into young, high school ladies…?"

Misaki, Kourin and Naoki glared at him.

Aichi laughed nervously. "Naoki-kun, you shouldn't be joking about teachers like that."

Naoki crossed his arms behind his head. "Yeah, you're right. But it's Yugi-san! He's obviously nothing like a creep. Anyway, isn't this so super cool? We have a teacher who actually knows the game!"

Aichi nodded. "Mm! I really can't wait to meet him again. I want to know what kind of Cardfighter he is."

There were many questions Aichi wanted to ask. Even though it was Naoki who looked openly excited about their new club adviser, Aichi was sure everyone was dying to know a little more about Yugi. If they had all been honest with themselves, they would have bombarded Yugi with so many questions. Aichi promised to himself to ask more about Yugi tomorrow to keep on breaking the ice. He couldn't let Naoki do all the work.

The Cardfight Club continued where they left off. They talked about a training camp over the weekends sometime after the midterms. It would be a good way to relax after exams and bond over their lost time together due to academics. They hadn't decided where exactly and if at that time, their numbers would have increased but they decided to leave it as that for now. They didn't focus much on club advertisement, believing that as soon as the students saw Cardfight Vanguard on the MFS, members would be flooding in. They talked more about practices outside club meetings and fighting other veterans to prepare themselves in inter-school competitions.

Aichi dropped by the Card Capital for a quick visit. He didn't want to worry anyone by not showing up even though Misaki offered to tell others he was busy. He came by in hopes of seeing Kai and talk about the progress of the club. His hopes were always kept at a minimal. Kai rarely showed up when Aichi wanted him to be.

"Sorry everyone, I'll be going now," he said as soon as Kamui and Miwa were done fighting. Kamui won with a 3-5 damage win.

"Eh, already?" Miwa asked, checking the clock. "The fight took ten minutes and you weren't even here when it started."

"I have a lot of things to do tonight," Aichi said apologetically. "I have a draft proposal to write and send to the club adviser before nine. I want to make sure it's perfect when I send it."

"Draft what?" Morikawa repeated with his eyebrows scrunched up.

"Oh, I see. Captain responsibilities, huh?" Miwa said.

Aichi nodded. "You're captain of the Hitsue Cardfight Club, right? Did you have to write proposals too?"

"To whom? Man, it's just a school club. I'm not captain to write thesis papers. If the club needs something, I just talk to the right person."

"I see." Miwa does have a very good rapport with anyone he talks to. Just look at Kai. "You are good with that, not like me."

Miwa tried to laugh it off. "Hey now, you don't have to talk like that," he said awkwardly.

"No, it's fine. I'm just stating the truth," Aichi said, smiling.

"What the hell is a proposal?" Morikawa demanded but no one answered him.

"Nii-san, cheer up! I think you're the better team captain. You did beat Miwa's team!" Kamui said.

"Oi, you were part of the team too!" Morikawa yelled, catching Kamui in a headlock.

"Morikawa! Aren't we all too old for this, geez!" Izaki said with exasperation. "Miwa, say something. Kamui's turning purple!"

"Eh, he looks fine to me," Miwa said, watching Kamui claw at the air with satisfaction.

"Haha…well, I'll be going. Goodbye everyone," Aichi said, waving farewell.

"Bye Aichi!"

"Good luck with the proposal!" Miwa yelled.

Kamui struck Morikawa on his kneecaps, finally free. "Bye, nii-san!" he waved as Morikawa crumbled behind him.

It wasn't often Aichi came home early. His mother was surprised to see him.

"Oh, Aichi. I didn't expect you so soon," his mother said faintly.

"I can't stay in Card Capital today," Aichi said as he took off his shoes. "I have a lot of things to do tonight. How's Emi doing?"

Aichi paused for a bit. There was a pair of red, black-striped sneakers on the entrance. By the size of it, it belonged to a male adult. "We have a guest?"

"Yeah," she said, fiddling her fingers together.

Aichi frowned. "Mom, is something the matter?"

"Oh – no –nothing – it's just that…Aichi!" his mother exclaimed.

"W-what?"

His mother began to shove him out of the door, handing him back his shoes and giving him a few paper bills straight from her apron pocket. "We're out of juice! Grab some juice on the store, quick!"

"Umm, what kind of…"

"Grapes! It doesn't really matter, just buy something, hurry!"

"All right – Mom, at least let me put on my shoes!" Aichi said, trying not to get pushed out on the pavement on his socks.

There weren't any convenient stores nearby so Aichi jogged all the way to a grocery store. He browsed through the juice powder packs in hopes of jogging his memory. He wanted to get the brand of juice they always used at home to be on the safe side but the name kept eluding him. It was always Emi who would go to groceries with his mom and Aichi never stepped in the kitchen for his own safety.

"Geez…" he muttered to himself, starting to feel conscious standing for five minutes. He should really go with Emi and his mom on grocery days to avoid situations like this.

While standing back trying to decide, Aichi saw someone down the aisle. Carrying a basket of vegetables, frozen fish and condiments was Kai.

Aichi hurriedly grabbed the grape juice he had been eying and ran to catch up with Kai.

"Kai-kun!"

Kai stopped and turned around, looking surprised (as surprised as Kai could get anyway.) "Aichi…"

Aichi grinned. "Hello, Kai-kun. I was looking for you in Card Capital but I had to leave early. When I got home though, my mom asked me to buy a juice. It seems we've ran out for our guest."

Kai stoically looked at the juice pack on his hand. In turn, Aichi looked at his groceries with great interest.

"Did you buy ingredients for dinner?"

Kai only nodded.

"Wow, I don't really know much of cooking but whatever you'll be cooking, Kai-kun, I bet it will be amazing."

Kai's stoic expression never changed but Aichi could tell he was being proud. "Of course."

They lined up to the cashier with Kai up front and Aichi was able to see better the items Kai bought: a frozen mackerel, two lemons, a bottle of soy sauce and vinegar; cheese, some assorted fruits and vegetables, and a bottle of wine. Was Kai going to drink that? No, he couldn't be. Wine was used as an ingredient too, or maybe it was for someone else?

"Ah…"

Aichi looked at Kai and saw him starring at two lone bills in his wallet.

"Um, Kai-kun, don't tell me that's…"

Kai took out his phone. "Sorry, could you wait for my friend to come over?" he told to the cashier.

"Wait, Kai-kun, I'll pay for you." Aichi didn't have enough cash for Kai's items but he had a handy credit card in his wallet. He handed it out to the cashier. "This should be fine, right?"

After paying for Kai and purchasing the juice pack, they walked out of the grocery store with Kai going through his receipt.

"Sorry," Kai told Aichi. He didn't look embarrassed but Aichi was fine with that. It wasn't as if Kai had a moment of blunder often.

"It's fine," Aichi said, smiling. To be honest, he wanted that kind of opportunity to do Kai a favor for a change. "Were you going to have Miwa pay for it?"

Kai didn't respond. He only broke eye contact to look forward instead. It was easy to take his silence as a _yes_. Aichi chuckled unsurely. Why did he feel like this happens more than once?

The way home for Kai and Aichi went on two opposite direction. Aichi said goodbye to Kai, wishing he could talk to him some time soon. Kai nodded and retreated without giving another word. That was so like him.

"I'm home!" Aichi said as soon as he got home. When he was taking off his shoes, he noticed that their guest's was gone.

"Ara, Aichi, you're back," his mother greeted. "Oh, don't worry. The guest had to leave early so you didn't make him wait."

"Ah. I was worried I got home too late. I ran into Kai in the grocery store," Aichi said, handing the paper bag to his mother. "Who was it who came over?"

"Just a friend," she replied. "Go change. Dinner will be ready in an hour and forty minutes."

Aichi didn't need to be told. He went straight to his room to start on his draft. Aichi didn't know how long Yugi wanted it to be – or how long the council was expecting club proposals to be but Aichi was able to put everything in in one paragraph. After some thought, he decided to add another, explaining as much technicalities as he could to assure the student council that it was safe. Aichi hoped he was able to express well why the club needed it.

"Aichi, dinner!" Emi's voice called from the other side of his door.

"I'll be there!" Aichi said, looking at his draft one last time. He wanted to send it now, paranoid that something terrible might suddenly happen and stop him from sending the draft in time. Maybe Yugi would be able to check it early and give him some feedback? That way, Aichi could make edits tonight and send the revised draft again.

But past nine o'clock in the evening later, there was no reply.

_"I guess I'll find out tomorrow,"_ Aichi thought, turning off his laptop. Tomorrow was going to be another day. Was Yugi going to show up tomorrow? He couldn't wait to learn more about their new club advisor.

Aichi cleared his desk to make space for his deck. The evening ritual was taking place again. He cradled the deck to his hands and browsed through it one by one. Though he might not literally be able to hear their voices anymore, Aichi could feel his connection with his cards by just looking at them. Tonight, he knew he was going to dream about them again. Would the magician from last night appear too? Aichi forgot to tell his friends about it. With all the excitement of a new club advisor, the dream slipped out of his mind. He could have asked the people in Card Capital if a card like the magician he saw existed.

Aichi set his deck down, sighing. He was already getting overwhelmed just thinking of the things he needed to do tomorrow. But that was fine. Aichi would love every moment of it.

Turning off the lights and lying down the bed, Aichi went to sleep.


End file.
